priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 117 - The Goddess Became an Idol
The Goddess Became an Idol is the 28th episode of the third season of the PriPara anime series and the 117th episode in the series overall. It aired on October 11th, 2016. Plot A Divine Idol captures everyone's heart, makes everyone smile and grants everyone's dream. While taking a special lesson on Divine Idols, Laala and the others become excited and want to become Divine Idols themselves even more than before. And then, all of a sudden, the goddess Jewlie appears before everyone and the whole of PriPara falls into disorder ... Summary Following the events of the last episode, Non was surprised to see Chili outside of PriPara and how drastic her personality is compared to her PriPara self. Chili was apologizing to Non for her being rude to her and even offered gifts to win her forgiveness. Non declined the offers and remembered what Usacha told her that she and Chili can form a team. She got hold of Chili's hands and went back to PriPara together. Unexpectedly, Chili, now in her PriPara form, was rude to her again. Non started to regret her actions. Once they went outside of PriPara again, Chili apologized and this time, Non didn't accept her apology as she was confused. Meanwhile, at Paprika Private Academy, Headmistress Gloria presented the room Pepper will be staying, which was Fuwari's room before. Gloria was teaching her ways of becoming a proper human but Pepper didn't listen and does her usual thing. The next day, she was introduced to the students as a first grade elementary student. Pepper made a lot if commotion in her introduction and later in her class as she teaches them a dance. Gloria saw this and was dismayed. She thought of Mirei to discipline her but chose Non instead as she is the school's animal caretaker. Both Non and Pepper opposed to the idea as Pepper doesn't want to listen to Non, calling her weak. Non found out Pepper's weakness, Gloria's hair and use it to gain Pepper's respect. The students were called by Ajimi to study about the History of PriPara. They students were amazed by the Divine Idols that appeared in a documentary narrated by Ajimi. Jewlulu also saw this and became happy too, to the point she can stand up. Laala notices this and shows it to her friends. When they were not paying attention, Jewlulu suddenly disappears and at the same time, Kuma calls Laala telling them that the goddess Jewlie appeared. This surprises the girls. Non and Pepper, who happens to become a PriPara idol, went to PriPara and met Usacha and Usacha told them that Jewlie appeared. Non was surprised to hear this. The mysterious voice in Chili's Rosette Pact told her to go to PriPara. Chili was reluctant at first but ended up going anyway. Jewlie was walking to the PriPara Tower and the rest of the idols were amazed. Jewlie made her live entry. When Meganee announced that Jewlie is going to perform, all the idols rushed to the stage Jewlie will be performing. After coord change, Jewlie called to her idols and made a small greeting, pleasing the audience. Jewlie then performs Girl's Fantasy. After the live, she does another greeting. Laala and her friends were amazed by her performance. Unexpectedly, Jewlie and the main idols were brought up to the Divine Idol Stage. They encountered a mysterious person, who looks just like Jewlie, come down from the ceiling part with a frown on her face. Jewlie, however, was happy to meet this familiar person while Laala was surprised to find out that there were two goddesses. Major Events *Jewlie made her debut as an idol. *Jewlie's sister, Janice, made her first appearance. Trivia TBA Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes